Date a Live
30 évvel ezelőtt Kína és Mongólia határán volt az első térrengés.Később Japánban (Tenguu városban) thumb|Yatogami Tohkafolytatódott. Ekkor találkozott először Shido Tohkával. ' Legfőbb Szereplők:' -Itsuka Shido -Itsuka Kotori -Yatogami Tohka -Yoshino -Tokisaki Kurumi -Tobiichi Origami -Takamiya Mana -Murasame Reine -Kyouhei Kannazuki -Yamai Yuzuru -Yamai Kaguya -Izayoi Miku thumb|326px|1.évad (Itsuka Shido,Yatogami Tohka,Itsuka Kotori,Tokisaki Kurumi, Yoshino) Itsuka Shido AAOq3RB.jpg|Itsuka Shido és a lányok 1978804 1596516747241070 4797020649282971507 n.jpg 376772 522813301099069 1990560988 n.jpg 857528_1593343067558438_4797674835435815271_o.jpg 10001308_283063475186791_6272804946737037596_n.jpg 10262153 1590474007845344 4952136963110822171 n.jpg ' Kor: '''16 '''Hajszín: '''Kék '''Szemszín: ' -Barna -Arany(Ha használja a szellemek erejét) Felhasználónév: -Drágám (Miku Izayoi) -Shin (Murasame Reine) -Shiori Itsuka (másik személyazonosság) -Shidomi (Tobiichi Origami) -Takamiya (Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott) Személyes Állapota: '' ''Shido-t örökbefogadták az Isuka családban. 5 évvel ezelőtt egy baleset miatt Kotori szellemmé vált . Shido és Kotori valamilyen oknál fogva nem emlékeztek arra a napra, de Origami mesélte Shido-nak, hogy 5 évvel ezelőtt a lángok szelleme (Efreet) megölte a családját. Amikor Shido elájult a Kotori Kurumi kereszttűzben , emlékezett arra , hogy elzárta régen Kotori erejét. ' Család:' -Itsuka Kotori (idősebb húga) - Takamiya Mana (Fiatalabb húga) Tagszervezet: Ratatoskr Iskola: Raizen High School Foglalkozás: Tanuló Akiknek Elzárta az erejét: -Kotori Itsuka (Efreet) -Yatogami Tohka (Hercegnő) -Yoshino (Remete) -Yamai Yuzuru és Kaguya (Viking harcosok) -Izayoi Miku (Díva)thumb|350px|2.évad (Shido Itsuka, Yatogami Tohka,Yamai Yuzuru(baloldalt),Yamai Kaguya(jobboldalt),Miku Izayoi) '' '' '' Itsuka Kotori (五河 琴里) 250px-Kotori2.png 250px-Normal Kotori.png 10245324 1471321989769215 825718596577756805 n.jpg 10006928 1399611780319649 8804969324946968022 n.jpg '' ' kor: '''14 '''Hajszín: '''Rózsaszín '''Szemszín: '''Rózsaszín '''Felhasználó név:' Efreet Személyes Állapota: '' ''Kotori az Itsuka háztartásban született, ő volt az első gyerek, míg Shido-t örökbe nem fogadták.Kotori 5 évvel ezelőtt valamilyen oknál fogva szellem lett és Origami látta hogy megölte a szüleit, Shido volt az aki lezárta az erejét, de később újra kellett zárni. Nem sokkal ezután meghívást kapott a Ratatoskr-tól és a vezetőjük lett. Iskola: középiskolás tanuló Foglalkozás: 'Tanuló, Fraxinus parancsnok '''Fegyver: '''Alabárd '''Angyal: '''Camael ' Asztrál Ruházat: 'Elohim Gibor 'Ágyú Mód: '''Meggido '' Yatogami Tohka (夜刀神 十香)thumb|Yatogami Tohka ver1 ' kor:'16 ' Hajszín:' Lila Szemszín: Indigo ' Felhasználónév:' -Hercegnő -Sötét Tohka -Démon Király ' Személyes Állapota: '' ''Amikor Tohka először járt a földön nagyon óvatos volt mert folyamatosan támadta a SzECs(Szellem Eltávolító Csoport). Mikor nem támadtak , Shidonak megvolt az esélye, hogy rendesen tudjon vele beszélni harc nélkül. Később megmutatta Tohkának, hogy milyen szép ez a világ, elvitte randizni, de ő nem tudta hogy mit jelent. Személyisége naív, gyerekes, érzékeny, energikus. A nevét még Shido-tól kapta. ' Iskola:' Raizen High Schoolthumb|Yatogami Tohka ver2 (Sötét Tohka) ' Foglalkozás:' Tanuló ' Fegyver:' Pallos ' Angyal:' Sandalphone ' Rank:' AAA ' Asztrál ruházat:' Adonai Melek ' Yoshino' Hajszín: 'Kék ' Szemszín: 'Kék ' Felhasználónév: '''Remete '' Személyes állapota:'' '' Yoshino egy félénk és kedves gyerek, sokkal passzívabb mint a többi szellem. Két személyiséggel is rendelkezik, Yoshino és Yoshinon. Yoshinon segített neki elviselni a SzECs-t. Először Yoshinon-nak kellett beszélnie Yoshino helyett , mert eléggé félénk volt, de később már nem nagyon kellett hozzá a bábja. 3.jpg|Zadkiel 250px-Rabbit_behind_tree.jpg|Yoshinon 250px-Yoshinoo.png|Yoshino (Spirit mode) 8.jpg|season 2 ep 7 Fegyver: 'Bábu ' Angyal: 'Zadkiel ' Asztrál Ruházat: '''El '' Tokisaki Kurumi ('''時崎 狂三)thumb|250px|Tokisaki Kurumi (Spirit Mode)' ' Kor: 16 ' Hajszín: '''Fekete ' Szemszín: ' ' 'Bal: Óra Jobb: Piros ' Személyes Állapota: ' '"A lány elképesztő szépség" ahogy Shido leírta. Kurumi nagyon elegáns és jó modorú. A szemében az óra az élete idejét mutatja. Amikor visszafelé jár, akkor tudja hogy pótolnia kell. Volt mikor egy kiscicát támadott meg 4 férfi, Kurumi nem azért támadta meg őket, mert kell neki az idő, hanem hogy megmencse a macskát.Mana mondta, hogy Kurumi egy nagyon veszélyes szellem, mert több mint 10.000 embert megölt térrengés nélkül.Kurumi igazából nagyon vágyik a normális életre, azért gyűjti az időt, hogy tudja használni Zaphkiel végső készségét, a Yud Bet-et. Vissza akar utazni 30 évvel ezelőttre, hogy megölje az első szellemet a világon, hogy ne legyen több baj a földön. Vagyis megakarja menteni a világot a szellemektől és megakarja előzni a saját halálát. ' Fegyver: '''Pisztoly, Puska, Óra ' Angyal: Zaphkiel ''' Asztrális Ruházat: '''Elohim '' Készségek:'' '' ''-Első golyó: Aleph (Felgyorsítja az időt) 2eiDCYll.jpg|Tokisaki Kurumi's Shadows 189814_188075184685621_1263691444_n.jpg 376772_522813301099069_1990560988_n.jpg 1374064_450572478392373_676003921_n.jpg 8.2.jpg|Zaphkiel 1 (2).jpg 946515_522813734432359_1952163730_n.jpg 941745_410910489025239_1865839498_n-3.jpg images (17).jpg 24.jpg|season 2 ep 7 26.jpg|season 2 ep 7 27.jpg|season 2 ep 7 32.jpg|It just for you Shido, that is Shiori 33.jpg 35.jpg 37.jpg 29.jpg 42.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 47.jpg|season 2 ep 8 48.jpg 50.jpg 52.jpg|s2 ep7 ' '-Második golyó: Bet (Lassítja az időt)' ' -Harmadik golyó: Gimel''' ' -Negyedik golyó:' Dalet (Idő visszatekerése) ' -Ötödik golyó: Hei' ' -Hatodik golyó: Vav' ' -Hetedik golyó:' Zayin (Ideiglenes idő lefagyasztás) ' -Nyolcadik golyó:' Het (Klón készítés) ' -Kilencedik golyó: Tet' ' -Tizedik golyó:' Yud (Múltba tekintés) ' -Tizenegyedik golyó:' Yud Aleph ' -Tizenkettedik golyó:' Yud Bet (Visszautazni az időben) ' ' '''Kurumi képes manipulálni a 4.dimenziót. Első sorban az időt uralja, a másik hogy árnyékokat tud irányítani. Tudd klónokat készíteni, akiknek mindene megvan amire szükségük van, hogy tudja őket irányítani, pl. tárolják Kurumi emlékeit, gondolatait és érzéseit, de nem olyan erősek, mint Kurumi. Azért vannak saját akaratuk is. ' ' Iskola:' Raizen High School ' Foglalkozás:Tanuló ' '' '' ''' Tobiichi Origami (鳶一 折紙')' 155px-Chara2_2.png|Normal mode 280px-Angel_Origami3.jpg|Spirit Mode 10260027_1593380040888074_2719283542467305669_n.jpg|Origami and Kurumi ' Kor:' 16 ' Hajszín:' Ezüst fehér ' Szemszín: '''Kék, Világos kék vagy fehér (szellem) ' Személyes Állapota:' ' Origami elvesztette szüleit 5 évvel ezelőtt a lángok szelleme(Efreet) miatt. Azóta csak erre az egy napra tud gondolni és hogy meg kell ölnie, ezért csatlakozott a SzECs-hez. Mikor megtudta hogy Kotori Efreet, mindenáron megakarta ölni. Amikor Shido elvitte Kotorit a vidámparkba aznap zárta le megint az erejét, és azt mondta Origaminak, hogy most ő Efreet, és őt kell megölnie, de erre már nem lett volna képes. Ő Tohkával párharcban áll Shido-ért, mindketten megakarják szerezni. Origami már elejétől fogva figyeli és követi akárhova megy. Kurumi-tól is megakarta védeni.Valamikor majd kiderül talán, legalábbis a mangában, hogy belőle is szellem fog válni. ' Felszerelés: '''Harc Bekötési Ruha '' '' Iskola: Raizen High School'' '' Foglalkozás: Tanuló, SzECs, DEM '' '' '' '' ''Takamiya Mana (崇宮 真那'')thumb|250px|Takamiya Mana'' '' '' Hajszín: 'Kék '' Szemszín: Barna'' '' Felhasználónév: Apdetus 2 (DEM) '' '' Személyes Állapota:'' '' Ő egy kőszívű gyilkológép és képzett katona.Úgy mutatja magát, mint aki nagyon törődik a bátyjával. Ő sem emlékszik a múltjára, csak annyira, hogy Shido-t elviszik valamiért. '' '' Felszerelés: Harc Bekötési Ruha'' '' Foglalkozás: Tanuló, DEM '' '' Murasame Reine (村雨 令音)' thumb|250px|Murasame Reine '' Hajszín: 'Szürke '' Szemszín: Kék'' '' Felhasználónév: Murasame Elemző '' '' Személyes Állapota:'' '' Reine egy nagyon logikus, ésszerű és érett nő. Meglepő módon, annak ellenére , hogy úgy látszik, mintha kőből lenne a szíve, igazából nagyon érzékeny, figyelmes és megértő ember. Általában ő szokta ellátni tanácsokkal Shidót, amikor a tengerparton voltak az Arubi-szigeten a Yamai ikreknek is adott 1-1 fülhallgatót. '' '' Foglalkozás: Fraxinus (Elemző), Raizen High School (Fizika tanár) '' '' ''Kyouhei Kannazuki thumb|250px|Kyouhei Kannazuki'' '' '' Kor: 28'' '' Hajszín: Szőke'' '' ''Szemszín: Barna '' '' ''Személyes Állapota: '' ''Ryouko megemlítette, hogy ő volt a SzECs korábbi vezetője.Később ott hagyta őket és csatlakozott a Ratatoskr-hoz.Ha jellemezni tudnánk őt egy szóval: egy perverz. Kotorit isteníti, mikor távol volt Kotori, ő a székét simogatta és feküdt rajta. '' ''Foglalkozás: ''Ratatoskr (Főnök helyettes) '' '' Yamai 1536677_1591827431043335_1298918524462744873_n.jpg 10153425_559961640785610_1440277139_n.jpg 10171136_1579634842262254_2876710029058929411_n.jpg 1978804_1596516747241070_4797020649282971507_n.jpg|Röplabdázás 1175677_1596519610574117_8582795079591744440_n.jpg 10178115_1433938060187734_5762083319246092517_n.jpg 10262153_1590474007845344_4952136963110822171_n.jpg dtzjukj.jpg 2.jpg|s2 e7 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 9.jpg|s2 e7 ' '' '''''Yamai régen "egy" szellem volt, és valahogy 2 személyiségre esett szét, Yuzuru-ra és Kaguya-ra.Sok éven keresztül harcoltak egymással, hogy ki legyen az új Yamai, és a 100. csatájuk az, hogy ki tudja előbb meghódítani Shido-t. Aki elveszti a versenyt az eltűnik.Később kiderült, hogy mindketten azért fogadták el a kihívást, mert tudták, hogy a másik fogja megnyerni a versenyt, ezt titokban akarták tartani egymás előtt, és csak Shido-nak mondták el. Amikor Shido és Tohka beszélgettek a tengerparton este, nem látták, de követték őket a két ikerpár.Akkor jöttek rá mit mondott a másik, és rájöttek ,hogy ezt csak egymás közt rendezhetik le, és hogy sosem dönthetett volna egy harmadik fél a párharcukról. '' Foglalkozásuk: 'Tanuló '' Angyaluk: ''Raphael '' Asztrál Ruházatuk: ''Elohim Tzabaoth '' Kombinált Fegyver: Ell Kanaph'' '' Ranguk: A'' '' '' '' ' *Yamai Yuzuru'(八舞 夕'弦'')thumb|400px|Yamai Yuzuru ("Sturn Lanze, LOL, Ha")'' '' '' Kor:' 16 '' ''Hajszín: '''Vörös '' Szemszín:' Kék '' ''Felhasználónév: Viking Harcos '' ''Személyes Állapota: '' ''Gyakran beszél úgy, mint egy robot. Amikor veszekedett Kaguya-val, mindig gúnyosan rámutatott Kaguya hibáira''. '' '' ''Fegyver: El Na'ash '' *Yamai Kaguya (八舞 耶倶'矢'')'thumb|376px|Yamai Kaguya ("Már látom a jövőbeli gonosz énem") '' Kor: '16 '' Hajszín: Vörös'' '' Szemszín: Kék'' '' Felhasználónév: Viking Harcos '' '' Személyes Állapota:'' ''Mondhatjuk hogy ő gyerekes vagy éretlen, és előbb beszél mint gondolkodik. Nagyon menőnek érzi magát. '' '' ''Fegyver: EL Re'em '' '' thumb|left|214px|Yamai Yuzuruthumb|248px|Yamai Kaguya '' '' '' ''Izayoi Miku(誘宵 美'九'') ' 250px-Chara8_2.png|Miku Izayoi (normal form) 250px-Miku_spirit_ver.png|Miku Izayoi (Spirit Ver) 10.jpg|episode 7 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 19.jpg|ep7 ''' Kor: '17 '' Hajszín: Kékes lila'' '' Szemszín: Kékes lila'' '' Felhasználónév: Díva '' '' Személyes Állapota: '' '''Csakúgy mint Kotori, ő sem volt végig szellem. Kiskorában szeretett énekelni, nem volt jó sem a tanulásban , sem a sportban. Senki sem tudott olyan jól énekelni mint ő. Mint egy törekvő énekes, nagyon vágyott arra, hogy színpadon álhasson. Az álma valóra vált, 15 évesen debütált. Karrierje azonban egy idő múlva véget ért, mivel nem akart lefeküdni senkivel, és ezzel botrányok követték őt. De úgy gondolta, hogy visszamegy énekelni, de hirtelen elvesztette a hangját.Mikor Miku öngyilkos akart lenni, megjelent előtte egy fantom. Ezután lett szellem és visszanyerte a hangját.Utána újra debütált, de most Miku Lily néven. Azonban soha nem jelent meg magazinokon, vagy a tévében. Mindig magán koncerteket tartott, és kizárta a férfiakat a gyűlölete miatt. '' '' Foglakozás:Tanuló, Énekes '' '' Fegyver: Orgona'' '' Angyal: Gabriel'' '' Asztrális Ruházat: 'Shaddai El Chai